un lieu magique
by lilouna
Summary: Jach et Sam se rapprochent mais Jack disparait


**Un lieu magique**

Auteur: lilouna

Genre : romance J/S

Résumé : Jack et Sam se rapprochent mais lors d'une mission Jack disparait.

Catégorie : romance S/J

Saison: aucune

DISCLAIMER : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Les personnages ne sont pas ç moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon amusement personnel et celui de mes petits camarade qui aiment Stargate

Note de l'auteur : merci à ma soeur de m'avoir corriger : travail long et fastidieu

c'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgent.

Base

Depuis quelques temps, Sam se posait des questions sur la non-relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jack. Malgré le fait qu'ils se rapprochaient, cela commençait à lui peser. Cela faisait 8 ans qu'ils avaient renoncé à leurs sentiments pour se protéger mutuellement. Seuls les sourires spécial Sam et les insinuations qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre pouvait lui donner espoir lorsqu'elle déprimait. Dans ces moments-là, elle partait à la recherche de son colonel.

Elle partit donc à sa recherche, en chemin, elle croisa Teal'C :

S Teal'C, savez-vous où je peux trouver le colonel ?

T Le colonel O'Neill m'a dit qu'il se rendait dans un lieu magique, Sam sourit aux dires de son ami, elle reconnaissait bien le style O'Neillien

S Merci Teal'C

T J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider plus. Mais j'ai parfois du mal à vous comprendre vous les terriens, surtout le colonel O'Neill.

S Vous n'êtes pas le seul, ne vous inquiétez pas, rigola-t-elle, je crois savoir où

est ce lieu, dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

T Bien, dans ce cas, excusez-moi, je dois aller faire mon Kelno'rim.

Au sommet de la montagne

Du SGC

La nuit était calme, aucun nuage à l'horizon ne gâchait cette nuit étoilée. La vue d'ici était époustouflante. Le vent caressait le visage de Jack, faisant apparaître la légère brise dans ses cheveux gris argentés. Le calme de la nuit permettait au colonel de réfléchir sur sa vie d'avant, ainsi que celle du SGC

Mais la plupart du temps, il pensait à Son Major : la façon dont elle hantait ces nuits, son sourire qui envahit à chaque fois son si doux visage d'ange aux yeux bleus, dans lesquels il passerait volontiers sa vie à s'y perdre. Il remarquait que depuis peu, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Et il en était plus qu'heureux mais, il avait aussi peur que ce rapprochement soit un jour étiré à son extrême, ce qui se traduisait par immédiatement une marche arrière inévitable. Et ça, il voulait absolument l'éviter.

J Mais quel imbécile a pondu cette stupide loi, je voudrais bien le voir à notre place, dit-il

sommet de la montagne

Du SGC

Sam grimpa sur la montagne jusqu'à apercevoir son colonel, son Jack, allongé en haut de la montagne, en train de regarder les étoiles. Elle savait que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait réfléchir et laissé son esprit naviguer. Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi il pensait mais son esprit fut vite déboussolé par le physique de son colonel.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sexy comme ça, on dirait un enfant qui essaye de percer à jour le secret des étoiles, il est trop craquant, se dit-elle »

Puis elle l'entendit parler tout haut « Mais quel imbécile a pondu cette stupide loi. Je voudrais bien le voir à notre place ». Elle s'avança vers lui, sans qu'il ne sans aperçoive, s'allongea à côté de lui afin de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur en elle, elle lui dit :

S Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mon colonel, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

J Carter ! Mais ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

S Un certain temps, assez pour voir que quelque chose vous perturbe, mon colonel

J Hum, je vois … Mais vous, que faites-vous là ? Il doit se passer quelque chose qui vous chagrine pour être sorti de votre labo, dit-il d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

S Non… enfin… comment faites-vous pour me connaître autant ? Suis-je si transparente, monsieur ?

J Je vous connais par cœur et vous c'est la même chose pour moi, vous le savez pertinemment, il nous suffit d'un seul regard pour nous comprendre … Bien, maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

S C'est que …

J Sam, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire

S …Je me sens déprimée, enfin… c'est plutôt… notre situation qui me pèse, j'aimerais tellement..., tellement…, enfin bref, j'avais envie de vous voir, vous, pour que vous me fassiez partager votre bonne humeur et … je voulais juste être près de vous, Jack.

En disant cela, Sam s'était assise, afin que Jack ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jack s'assit derrière elle, lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit :

J Vous savez, moi quand j'ai ce blues-là, je viens vous voir, quand cela est possible, et je viens en étant simplement Jack. Ces moments-là, où nous pouvons être nous-mêmes, tous les deux, ces moments sont les seules choses qui me permettent de tenir le coup quand je déprime vraiment. Et sinon, je vous vois le plus de fois dans la journée, juste pour vous voir sourire et pour me perdre dans votre regard, lui dit-il en embrassant sa tête.

Sam se reposa sur Jack, pour pouvoir le sentir et sentir son étreinte qu'il faisait autour de sa taille.

S Je sais, mais des fois, j'ai, nous avons besoin de plus, … je veux dire…

J J'ai une idée… disons une fois toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, on se retrouve ici, on reste juste là comme on est maintenant. Juste Jack et Sam, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

S J'adore cette idée, disons toutes les semaines d'accord. Mais surtout, on ne le dit à personne, aucune insinuation comme vous avez dit à Teal'C ou des trucs de ce genre. Je ne veux pas que d'autres rumeurs courent à la base, on en a suffisamment sur nous deux.

J Tout ce que vous voudrez, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Ils restèrent quelque temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler, appréciant juste le contact de l'autre. Puis Jack proposa de retourner à la base, en espaçant leur retour pour que cela ne paraisse suspect. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque en ce qui concerne leurs rendez-vous secret.

1 mois, cela fait 1 mois qu'ils se retrouvaient la nuit sous les étoiles. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien, aussi proche. Bien sûr, leur relation n'évoluait pas. Ils savaient qui si leur relation changeait, ils ne pourraient pas faire marche arrière. De toute façon, ils n'y arriveraient pas et ne voudraient pas s'arrêter là. De plus, la loi ne leur permettait pas.

Toute la base remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Ils étaient plus détendus, plus souriant, et les allusions non-dit allaient de bon train. Leur désir de n'avoir pas plus de rumeurs sur eux, était lions loin d'être réalisé, puisqu'elles redoublaient dans tous les coins de la base. Même Daniel avait pas réussi à leurs tirer les vers du nez.

Colorado Spring

SGC

Labo de Sam

Sam était en train de faire joujou avec son réacteur à naquadha, lorsque sa montre sonna. Elle releva la tête et vu qu'il était presque 20h, elle commença à ranger son matériel afin de partir rejoindre son colonel. Mais Daniel arriva avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle sut qu'elle allait avoir du mal à se débarrasser de lui. Elle adorait Daniel mais il faut dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la harceler sur Jack, à vrai dire tout le monde leur posait des questions. Ce qui avait le don de saper son moral.

S Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire, lui dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

D Mais non Sam, je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu de discussion tous les deux. Et ça me manque.

S Je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot et…

D Saaammm, vous travaillez toujours autant que d'habitude. Est-ce que vous m'évitez ? Car si c'est le cas je suis désolé d'avance sur ce qui vous a blessé ou…

S Daniel, je ne vous évite pas… enfin… pas que vous…PFFF…en fait j'évite tout la base…Cela fait 8 ans, que des rumeurs circulent sur moi et le colonel. Mais cela ne me posait pas de problème car elles étaient... comment dire…assez discrète. Mais depuis 1 mois, elles sont partout. Lorsque je traverse la base, à chaque fois que je rencontre des personnes sur mon chemin, je les vois me sourire et me regarder dans les yeux comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi. Des fois, je passe à côté d'eux et ils n'ont même pas l'obligeance d'arrêter de parler de nous alors que je suis à coté.

D Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela avait pris une telle proportion. , je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ça se tasse. Cette situation doit être très dure pour vous.

S Vous savez, je ne suis pas toute seule, le colonel est aussi pas mal visé. Alors on se soutient, c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle venait d'en dire trop

D Comment est-ce que vous vous soutenez, lui dit-il d'un air curieux

S Daniel, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas paraître déplacée mais arrêtez ça, je suis fatiguée de toutes ces questions qu'on me pose. Lorsque je vais bien, c'est « pourquoi ? » « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », c'est encore pire que quand je vais mal.

D Mais on s'inquiète pour vous

S Oui mais là, que suis heureuse, alors j'aimerais juste en profiter sans me poser des questions, je ne parle pas pour vous Daniel, je vous adore, mais dites aux autres d'arrêtez leur jeu.

D D'accord, lui dit-il en souriant. Surtout quoi que se ce soit, ne le laissez pas filer. Pour le reste, je m'en occupe, vous ne serez plus dérangée.

S Merci Daniel vous êtes un amour. Bon je dois vous laissez j'ai rendez-vous.

sur la montagne

De SGC

Sam le rejoignit le plus vite qu'elle put, sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur elle. Et s'assit à côté de lui et elle commença à scruter l'horizon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle interrompe leur silence :

S Je suis désolée pour le retard mais Daniel est arrivé dans le labo et …

J Vous ne me devez aucune explication, vous n'êtes pas obligée de venir, si vous ne le voulez pas, lui dit-il très calmement.

S Vous plaisantez, rien au monde ne pourra m' empêcher de venir, même pas mon réacteur, elle se détendit voyant Jack sourire à ces paroles.

Le silence se réinstalla, leur permettant de réfléchir, puis Jack dit :

J Ces rumeurs… je crois qu'elles vont me tuer.

S Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Daniel m'a promis de calmer le jeu lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon énervement face à cela.

J Ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup, c'est qu'en 1 mois, ces rendez-vous m'ont rendu complètement accro à ses moments. Je veux dire… en 8 ans, nous avions eu peu être 4. 5 moments de cette intensité. Et là, en 1 mois il y en a eu beaucoup, beaucoup plus que j'aurais pu rêver, c'est …

S Waouh. Oui je sais, je pense exactement pareil, c'est tellement fort. Si quelqu'un nous voyait il ne verrait que 2 personnes assises. Alors que nous, même à une distance raisonnable, on sent cette alchimie nous traverser le corps…

Voyant qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement, Jack intervint.

J Hum Carter, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de s' arrêter en si bon chemin mais nous ne pouvons pas… en plus, je crois qu'il me faudrait pas 1 mois pour en devenir accro, voyant qu'elle rougissait, il pris sa main pour la mettre debout «Allez Carter, retour sur terre, nous avons une mission dans moins d'une heure », lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, « je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser avec Daniel pour cherche des bidules ennuyeux »

1h plus tard

Départ de SG-1

Jack arriva devant la porte des étoiles en tenue en grognant devant le sujet de la mission.

H Colonel O'Neill arrêtez de faire la tête, je veux vous revoir dans 4h, alors prenez votre mal en patience.

J Hum oui mon général. Allons promener les enfants, comme d'habitude Sam sourit à ses paroles ainsi que Hammond.

Arrivés sur P3X253, Sam partit faire des prélèvements et Daniel s'empressa de trouver des sites archéologiques. Teal'C partit faire son kelno-rim alors que Jack partit s'asseoir en hauteur afin de pouvoir observer discrètement son second. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution, ça peut plus durer. Faut que je parle au général en rentrant, on pourrait peut être obtenir une dérogation, sinon je prendrais ma retraite. En tout cas faut que ça change »

S Mon colonel, vous pouvez venir me rejoindre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, lui dit-elle par la radio.

J Bien, j'arrive Carter.

Jack arriva auprès de Sam :

J Alors on ne peut pas se passer de moi apparemment, Sam essaya de cacher son sourire.

S J'ai trouvé un objet et d'après Daniel, il s'agirait d'un objet des anciens. Alors comme vous avez le gène des anciens, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être marcher. Par contre, nous n'avons aucune idée de son utilisation, monsieur.

T On ne devrait pas le tester au SGC, major Carter ?

J Allons pour l'inconnu, faites voir ça.

Lorsque le colonel pris l'objet des mains, celui-ci s'alluma et s'éleva dans l'air, juste au dessus de ces mains. L'objet, de forme sphérique s'ouvrit par le dessus, comme un chapiteau. C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche très intense sortit de l'objet. Sam, Daniel et Teal'C durent fermer leurs yeux tellement cette lumière était puissante, lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent ils remarquèrent que le colonel avait disparu ainsi que l'objet en question. Sam ne croyant pas à cette disparition, commença à l'appeler.

S Colonel, Colonel où êtes-vous, si c'est une blague c'est pas marrant, Monsieur ? Sam fut de plus en plus perdue et paniquée.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plus d'une heure le colonel sans succès, plus ils cherchaient plus le visage du major se détériorait. Voyant que leurs recherches étaient sans succès, ils rentrèrent à la base afin d'avertir le général et pour pouvoir organiser une recherche beaucoup plus appuyée.

Colorado Spring

SGC

W Activation non- programmée de la porte des étoiles

H Avons-nous reçu un code d'identification ?

W Non … si c'est le code de SG-1

H Ouvrez l'iris, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils reviennent aussi tôt?

Le général Hammond et Walter virent arriver d'abord Teal'C, Daniel puis le major Carter…

S Vous pouvez fermer la porte

H Mais où est O'Neill, leur dit-il en arrivant à leur rencontre

S On ne sait pas …, il a disparu mon général, dit le major la tête baissée

H Bon, allez à l'infirmerie puis vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé pendant le briefing dans 1h.

SG-1 partirent en direction de l'infirmerie sans grande joie, pensant plutôt à retrouver leur ami le plus vite possible.

salle de briefing

SGC

H Comment a-t-il pu disparaître ? leur demanda-t- il

S C'est de ma faute mon général

D Bien sûr que non, vous n'y êtes pour rien, personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il se passerait.

H Major, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce charabia

S Oui mon général. Lors de mes recherches sur P3X253, j'ai trouvé un objet, que Daniel a identifié comme un objet ancien. Donc j'ai appelé le colonel pour qu'il essaye de le faire fonctionner…J'aurais du écouter Teal'C.

H Continuez major

S Excusez-moi mon général. Donc le colonel a réussit à l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'une lumière d'un blanc étincelant s'en dégagea… la lumière était tellement forte que nous avons du fermer les yeux, lorsque nous les rouvrirent le colonel avait disparu.

D Nous l'avons cherché sans résultat

H D'après ce que vous me dites, cette lumière blanche et la disparition du colonel O'Neill me fait penser à un téléporteur.

S Maintenant que vous le dites, je pense qu'en effet ça doit être cela, mais alors nous avons un autre problème.

H Lequel major ?

S Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où il est, monsieur. Il peut être à l'autre bout de P3X253 ou sur n'importe qu'elle planète de la galaxie. On ne le retrouvera jamais.

H Je vais organiser des recherches avec vous les autres équipes

D Mais monsieur, il peut se trouver n'importe où, peut être sur une planète non découverte.H D'abord faisons celle que l'on connaît, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre un de mes meilleurs hommes.

S Je suis désolée mon général, tout est de ma faute

H Arrêtez de dire des bêtises major. Bon je dois organiser les recherches, je pense que vous voulez y participer, voyant que le major approuvait de la tête, il continua, très bien vous serez prévenus de votre départ plus tard, allez vous reposez, les prochains jours vont être très long pour tout le monde.

S A vos ordre mon général.

planète inconnue

J Mais où est-ce que je suis là ?, se dit-il en s'énervant. Pourquoi ça arrive toujours qu'à moi, grrr

Jack réfléchit un moment, rangea l'objet de malheur qui l'avait emmené là, puis il décida d'explorer la planète à la recherche d'une éventuelle porte des étoiles.

J Bon bien c'est partit, faudrait aussi que je trouve de quoi diversifier mes repas parce que la bouffe militaire merci mais bon.

Lors de son expédition, il remarqua que la forêt où il se trouvait était très dense, il en était très content car il trouverait sûrement des animaux à chasser C'était effectivement le cas, quelques kilomètres plus loin il rencontra une bête, en faite c'était une biche, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, il pensait qu'il rencontrerait des humains comme souvent, mais jamais dans ces missions il n'avait vu des animaux terrestres. Dans un premier temps, il se mit en position pour tirer, puis il se dit qu'il devrait plutôt garder des munitions au cas où il rencontrerait des personnes pas très sympas. Il décida donc, qu'après avoir trouvé un lieu pour passer la nuit il fabriquerait des armes avec les moyens du bord. Il continua donc de marcher en apercevant d'autres animaux terrestres.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il décida que le lendemain il partirait chercher la présence d'une porte des étoiles. De toute façon, il n'était pas question de rester ici. Il se demanda pourquoi l'objet des anciens l'avait emmené sur cette planète. Il devait forcément avoir une explication, mais laquelle.

Il se coucha sous les étoiles, puisqu'il faisait doux, autant en profiter se dit-il. De plus, cela lui rappelait ses soirées avec Sam dans ces bras. Il regarda les étoiles est pensa : « Sam, je sais que tu es quelque part parmi les étoiles, tu me manques tellement…, je te l'avais bien dit, je suis totalement accro de toi, je t'aime », puis il s'endormit sur ces dernières paroles avec un sourire qui envahissait son doux visage.

planète inconnue

Jack se réveilla brutalement à cause d'un bruit proche, il aperçut alors un faon, cela ne l'étonna même pas. Il décida de faire une petite baignade pour se réveiller. Comme il avait faim, il mangea la bouffe militaire, il se dit que ces réserves n'étaient pas vraiment au beau fixe, alors il vérifia sur lui, les armes qu'il avait en sa possession, il trouva un couteau, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tuer une bête alors il alla chercher une branche bien solide, la tailla en forme de lance puis y fixa à son extrémité son couteau. Il déclara haut et fort : « Jack, tu es un vrai génie, un vrai boy scout» dit-il tout fier de lui.

Puis il rangea toutes ses affaires pour partir chercher la porte des étoiles. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, alors il décida que son premier objectif serait de monter en altitude, cela lui permettrait peut être d'apercevoir la porte.

Après 2 heures de marche, Jack parvint à une hauteur. Il attrapa les jumelles dans son sac et fixa l'horizon. Lorsqu'il abaissa ces jumelles Jack souriait. Ça y est, il la voyait, il prit sa boussole.

J « Alors, la porte est au nord-est, d'après la distance je dirais qu'il me faudra 2 jours de marche sportive, voire plutôt 3. Et après retour à la vie dans les bras de son major », Jack souriait de plus en plus, il était fou de joie de pouvoir partir d'ici. Mais bon, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de son lieu de perdition non plus.

Une demi-heure, il se mit en route. Durant la marche, son esprit vagabonda afin de fantasmer librement sur Sam. Il s'imagina sa vie avec Sam lorsqu'il reviendrait : d'abord il l'embrasserait passionnément devant tout le monde s'il le fallait il s'en foutait, sa première nuit avec elle, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, ses baisers brûlants qui marqueraient sa peau à vie. Il imagina même son mariage, leurs enfants, leurs maisons avec la barrière blanche où ils vivraient avec aussi un chien. Puis Jack reprit ses esprits, il pensa : « arrête de fantasmer sur une vie que tu n'auras jamais, en plus tu tombes en plein stéréotype là Jack, réveilles-toi plutôt pour rejoindre la porte »

Alors Jack s'écouta et se concentra sur sa marche. Lorsqu'il aperçut un lapin, il décida d'arrêter sa marche et de chasser ce lapin avec sa lance improvisée. Il s'accroupit et se rapprocha sans bruit vers l'animal. Il visa et tira. Il toucha le lapin en plein cœur, il s'approcha de la bête pour vérifier qu'elle était bien morte. Puis il prit le lapin et lui dit : « Je suis désolé pour toi mais c'est la loi du plus fort, et le plus fort c'est moi » dit-il en souriant. Il décida de préparer son campement voyant la nuit arriver. Il fit un feu afin de faire cuir son trophée de chasse puis s'endormit.

planète inconnue

Jack se réveilla au levé du soleil pour pouvoir arriver le plus vite possible devant la porte des étoiles. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chasser puisque de toute façon, il serait sûrement déjà parti avant midi. Plus la marche durait, plus il marchait vite. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua qu'il courrait alors il se dit : « Jack calme-toi, tu vas revoir ton major, t'inquiète pas » alors il ralenti un peu son allure. Une demi-heure plus tard il arriva devant.

J « Ben c'est pas trop tôt » Jack était tout fou, il sautait partout.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Son visage n'exprimait plus du tout de la joie, ses yeux lancé des éclaires.

J « MAIS OU EST LE DIO ? C'est pas vrai, j'ai droit à toute les galères, sur toute les planètes qu'ils existent je tombe sur une qui a son DIO enterré » dit-il en colère.

Il décida de se calmer et de s'assoir par terre. Dix minutes plus tard, il se mit à faire le tour des environs pour vérifier si par chance le DIO ne s'y trouvait pas. Voyant qu'il avait tort. Il décida de creuser tout autour de la porte en forme de cercle pour ne pas le rater.

A la fin de la journée, il s'arrêta pour trouver à manger pour ramener dans son campement. Puis il se dit : « Peut être que demain sera une meilleure journée ».

SGC

1 semaine plus tard

Depuis que le général Hammond avait commencé les missions de recherche, Sam avait été sur la plupart d'entre elle. Elle avait essayé de cacher sa fatigue aux autres avec du maquillage mais ce ne fut pas assez, car le général lui ordonna de se reposer et lui interdit toutes les missions de sauvetage. Bien sûr elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Vu qu'elle était cloitrée sur terre, elle se mit à travailler au labo pour trouver une quelconque solution. Elle y restait toute la journée oubliant la plupart du temps de s'alimenter et quand elle le faisait, c'est parce que Daniel venait la chercher. Elle dormait encore moins que lorsqu'elle effectuait les missions pour Jack, le peu qu'elle réussissait à dormir c'était dans leur lieu de rendez-vous, là ou elle pouvait sentir sa présence, au delà des étoiles.

En même temps, Daniel, Teal'C et le général Hammond étaient vraiment très inquiet pour leur amie. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils devaient s'attendre après la disparition de Jack. Mais là, l'état de Sam était vraiment préoccupant. Ils avaient usé de tous les stratagèmes: venir la chercher tous les jours pour manger, verrouiller la porte de son labo, lui donner des jours de congés. Mais rien n'y faisait, pour les repas, elle se défilait la plupart du temps, elle avait réussi à déverrouiller la porte au bout de 20 minutes et pour les congés c'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Le général commença à regretter son interdiction de mission.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était porté disparu et plus les jours se suivaient, plus les missions de recherches s'estompaient, même Sam s'était découragée, d'habitude il lui en fallait plus pour baisser les bras mais elle n'avait aucun piste, de plus son état physique ne lui permettait plus de suivre. Elle ne s'enfermait plus dans son labo au plus grand bonheur de ses amis, ils n'avaient plus peur pour sa santé physique mais maintenant c'était sa santé mentale qui les préoccupait. Mais pour cela ils ne pouvaient rien faire. En effet, pour une raison inconnue Sam disparaissait des jours entiers sans que personne de la base ne la voie. Lorsqu' ils la voyaient, c'était au mess, quand ils la revirent après quelques jours, ils furent effrayés par la maigreur du major et par son manque de sommeil. C'était3 fois pire qu'avant.

Un jour, Daniel décida d'aller lui parler, lorsqu'elle était au mess pour pas qu'elle ne le fuit.

D Sam est-ce que ça va?

S Non, rien ne va, Daniel ne s'attendait pas qu'elle réponde cela, d'habitude elle essayait de tout cacher, il sut vraiment que Sam était éreintée physiquement et moralement, donc il décida de continuer.

D Pourquoi, dit-il prudemment

S Vous le savez très bien Daniel ... il me manque et je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il revienne, dit-elle en essayant de cacher la larme qui coulait sur sa jour

D Il nous manque à tous Sam

S Depuis quelques temps, la vie était merveilleuse, on était heureux, la vie est si injuste

D Vous étiez ensemble?

S Non ...on s'est rapproché, on passait plus de temps ensemble, c'est tout ce qui nous suffisait, vous avez bien vu qu'on était bien plus proche.

D Oui, en effet, c'est tellement simple: le fait que vous soyez ensemble vous permet d'être heureux et moi et les rumeurs ont a tout gâché en insinuant beaucoup trop de chose.

S Vous savez il en faut beaucoup plus pour nous gâcher la vie dans ce temps là, dit-elle en soupirant, maintenant c'est fini.

D Vous avez tort, si nous on ne peut pas le trouver, c'est lui qui trouvera la solution pour vous rejoindre.

S J'aimerais tellement que vous ayez raison.

D Mais j'en suis sûr, par contre je ne laisse pas cher de ma peau s'il revient et qu'il vous trouve dans cet état. S'il vous plaît Sam mangez et allez dormir

S J'essaie mais je suis trop inquiète et je pense à trop de chose.

D Si je puis me permettre, avalez-ça, lui dit-il en lui montrant les somnifères. Elle les prit et les avala. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle l'avait bien avalé, Daniel la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers et lui demanda:

D ça vous dérange si je vous surveille?

S Vous avez peur que je m'enfuis

D He ben, oui, un peu, ces derniers temps, on vous voit plus alors je préfère garder un œil sur vous.

S Bien, c'est d'accord, mais promettez-moi que vous me réveillerez demain à l'heure habituelle.

D Mais Sam vous devez vous reposer, le regard de Sam lui lançait des éclairs, bon d'accord comme vous voulez.

planète inconnue

Pendant des jours il avait creusé mais sans succès. Après un certain temps il décida d'améliorer ses conditions de vie. Il avait fabriqué avec les moyens du bord une sorte de cabane afin que cela puisse le protéger lui et son matériel des intempéries.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de jour il était resté coincé ici mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois. Son optimiste de retourner sur terre s'effondrait. Il avait dit que cette planète était un paradis mais c'était devenu un enfer à cause de toutes ces similitudes avec sa terre d'origine, ce qui avait le don de lui saper sérieusement son moral. Voir ses animaux terrestre et les chassait ne l'amusait plus du tout, au contraire, il se nourrissait lorsque celle-ci lui était indispensable. Il lui arrivait même de s'évanouir à cause du manque de protéine dans son organisme. Il lui restait encore un peur de ses réserves, comme il n'osait manger que ça, il n'en mangeait que quelque boucher, juste pour tenir le coup. La plupart du temps il dormait afin de garder son énergie.

Puis un jour il eut une illumination. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait rangé dans son sac l'objet des anciens. Il se dit que s'il avait réussi à le faire fonctionner et l'emmener ici, il pourrait en faire autant, l'utiliser pour revenir sur P3X253 et à partir de là, revenir sur terre. A cette idée, Jack avait un sourire béa sur les lèvres. "Faut que j'y arrive absolument, allez Jack il faut que tu manges pour réfléchir" Il décida de manger ce qu'il pourrait avaler, puis il se dit qu'il devait absolument se concentrer sur l'objet des anciens. Alors il décida de partir à la chasse pour remplir au maximum sa réserve de bouffe afin de perdre le moins de temps possible sur autre chose que sa nouvelle mission.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre quelle était l'utilité de l'objet. "Bon d'accord c'est un téléporteur mais si je veux l'utiliser il faut que je sache comment je suis arrivé ici ... est-ce moi qui est provoqué ça, non c'est impossible, il doit sûrement y avoir un programme interne, si c'est le cas alors croisons les doigts pour que la seul utilité de cet objet n'était pas de m' emmener sans aucune chance de partir". Le cerveau de Jack était en surchauffe, il essayait de se rendre compte de toutes les possibilités dans son cas.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Jack n'avait toujours pas commencé à ouvrir l'objet tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Et puis il ne voyait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois ouvert. Il se dit qu'une fois de plus, Sam lui était indispensable. Malgré ses réticences avec le monde des scientifiques, il savait reconnaître leurs utilités dans ces cas-là. Il décida de laissez tomber son hypothèse du circuit interne devant son incapacité à le résoudre. Il partit alors sur le fait que c'est lui qui l'avez emmené ici. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, penser que c'est lui qui est responsable de ça, le rendait malade "Si c'est vraiment à cause de moi, je jure que je ferais tout pour être Sam, quoi qu'il en coûte" dit-il la main sur le cœur.

Il réfléchissait donc sur le pourquoi du comment. Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas afin de trouver des réponses à ces questions, il s'écria "Mais oui, qu'est-ce que je peux être bête, c'est bien moi qui est voulu être là".

flash back

Jack regardait en haut de la colline, et observait la gestuelle de Sam, qu'il trouva soudainement tellement sensuelle. A chaque fois qu'il l' observait de loin, le temps s' arrêtait. La façon dont elle mettait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, la joie dans son regard lorsqu'elle découvrait une solution, ce regard empli de vie qui à chaque fois faisait tomber à la renverse Jack, tout cela emplissait Jack d'un désir dont il avait du mal à retenir mais qu'il aimait ressentir lorsqu'elle était avec lui sous les étoiles.

Tout à coup, Sam l'appela par la radio de venir la retrouver. Jack s'empressa de la rejoindre, mais il fût vite déçu lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il devait faire actionner ce machin des anciens. Dès qu'il prit l'objet des mains celui-ci s'enclencha. Alors, il ressenti à travers lui une sensation très bizarre, comme si son esprit quittait son corps mais sans pour autant le faire, en tout cas cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il se dit alors " Je commence à en avoir marre de ces missions à but scientifique, c'est toujours moi qui passe pour cobaye pour ce qui concerne ce genre de truc. On pourrait pas plutôt aller sur des planètes sans problème aux allures de paradis pour les vacances" C'est alors que l'objet s'ouvra et dit place à cette lumière blanche.

Fin du flash back

J Je comprends pourquoi Sam à ce sourire lorsqu'elle à trouve la solution, dit-il tout excité, donc j'avais raison, mais pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui ait été téléporté, faudra que je vois ça avec Sam.

Jack commença à ranger dans son sac ses affaires, afin de pouvoir retourner sur la terre. Puis il se dit "Et si, ce n'était pas un téléporteur, je veux dire, ma pensée était plus un souhait qu'autre chose" au bout de quelque secondes Jack dit :"Bon ben on va vérifier tout de suite" il prit l'objet, celui-ci s'alluma et il pensa " Je veux la famille Simpson apparaître devant moi" mais rien ne se produisit "Dommage, ç'aurait été cool". Alors il reprit son activité. Au bout de 10 minutes, il était prêt, il mit son sac sur les épaules, pris l'objet des mains. Lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle fois cette curieuse sensation il pensa: "Au lieu magique". C'est alors que la lumière blanche sortit de l'objet, puis Jack disparut.

au sommet de la montagne

au SGC

Sam se réveilla au milieu de la nuit complètement paniquée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait aller sur la montagne. Elle passa devant Daniel qui devait la surveiller et qui s'était endormi. Elle se faufila à travers la base afin de remonter à la surface. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet de la montagne, elle s'assit dans l'herbe, puis au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sûrement fait une crise de panique. Alors elle décida de s'allonger sur l'herbe et sombra dans un sommeil dû par les somnifères

endroit inconnue

Lorsque la lumière provenant de l'objet cessa, Jack regarda autour de lui. Son esprit est brouillé, il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre cet endroit. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir s'il était sur Terre ou pas, les paysages des 2 planètes étaient parfaitement identiques. Alors il se dit qu'il se trouvait sur la planète qu'il avait renommé " la planète aux 2 visages". Il avait mis tellement d'espoir dans ce retour sur Terre, mais apparemment cela n'avait pas suffit.

Il décida de marcher, la tête basse, il avait tellement honte de pas avoir réussi à trouver la solution, il s'en voulait énormément. Après quelques mètres parcourus, il remarqua une forme pas très loin de sa position, il décida de se rapprocher prudemment. Plus il s'approchait et plus il avait une impression bizarre, comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, pas de cette situation, mais plutôt de cette forme, à vrai dire ce n'est pas une forme mais une personne, une femme, une jeune femme blonde qui est allongée par terre, elle avait l'air endormie. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle lorsque son esprit se mit à remarcher. Le cerveau de Jack fonctionnait à plein régime.

J Je suis sur terre, dit-il en murmurant, je suis sur terre et je suis au-dessus de la base, puis il s'écria, ça a marché.

Le visage de Jack lors des ces paroles s'illumina, il est tout simplement heureux, heureux de son retour, heureux que l'objet l'ait emmené là où il voulait, heureux de voir Sam, heureux de pourvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie avec Sam, une vie remplie de leurs amour et peut être une vie de famille avec leur maison avec la clôture blanche.

Jack sortit de ses pensées, il regarda Sam, s'assit à côté d'elle. Il voulait graver en lui chaque image de son corps mais il remarqua vite que Sam n'allait pas bien: elle flottait dans son treillis signe qu'elle n'avait pas du s'alimenter correctement depuis son absence, il vit aussi les cernes sous ses yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu la réveiller mais il se dit que d'après ce qu'il voyait ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il caressa doucement avec sa main le visage de Sam afin de ne pas la réveiller et murmura: "Tu m'as tellement manqué Sam, je te quitterais plus jamais ... je t'aime"

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'allongea et s'endormit en la prenant dans ces bras pour qu'à son réveil il sache que ce n'était pas un rêve.

aux somment de la montagne

du SGC

Le soleil se levait, l'air était doux, le chant des oiseaux lui permettait de refaire doucement surface sur cette terre merveilleuse. Alors qu'elle se réveillait, elle se sentit bien, jamais elle ne se réveillait avec ce sentiment. Un sentiment de bonheur, de béatitude. Tout d'abord elle trouva étrange, la tristesse et l'angoisse de la veille avaient disparus, elle savait maintenant pourquoi Jack venait ici, on a l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde où la joie et la tranquillité sont les pièces maîtresse. Elle donnerait chère pour rester ici. Mais elle savait que Daniel réveillerait toute la base pour partir à sa recherche.

Elle décida de se relever pour partir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait sans qu'elle ne sache quoi, elle recommença mais rien à faire. Puis elle vit que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un qui l'enlaçait par la taille. Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'est. Ce qu'elle vit la fit rester bouche-bée.

"Cette bouche... ces lèvres ... ces yeux... ce visage, "Jack", dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible comme si elle essayait d'assimiler ses informations, "JACK, cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, dit-moi que je rêve pas, lui dit-elle"

Jack lui releva le menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux

J Je suis bien là Sam et je ne partirai plus nul part sans toi". Il lui caressa doucement la joue, sentant les muscles de son visage se contracter afin d'afficher le plus merveilleux de ces sourires, celui pour lequel il donnerait sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sam " comment est-ce que je peux vivre sans elle, pensa-t-il". Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, laissant à chacun la possibilité de faire marche arrière. Mais chacun vit dans les yeux de l'autre l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Leur premier baiser fut doux, à la fois tellement sensuel laissant exprimer librement leur amour, mais malheureusement le manque d'air dût stopper ce moment d'une ultime beauté. Ils se regardaient essayant de déceler une quelconque trace de regret mais ils ne virent à la place que leur désir refoulé depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Tout à coup, Sam se jeta sur lui, emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, faufila ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Jack, voulant connaître chaque parcelle de son corps. Jack non plus ne restait pas sans rien faire, chaque caresse qu'il lui infligeait, provoquait en elle une montée de désir jamais connu auparavant qui se répercutait dans tout son corps la faisant trembler de désir. Jack, voyant qu'ils perdaient tout contrôle, décida de calmer le jeu

J- Sam, il faut qu'on arrête, j'en crève d'envie mais pas ici, pas comme ça; lui dit-il en la rejetant légèrement. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis il entendit Sam grogner de frustration. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, Jack y vit du désir, beaucoup de désir, de plus Sam semblait en colère, puis la colère fut remplacée par la douceur, l'amour.

S Je dois admettre que tu as raison ... mais il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner, lui dit-elle d'un air coquin en l'embrassant tendrement.

J Je te jure que je me rattraperais. Je voulais que notre 1ère fois ne se fasse comme ça, je veux que notre première nuit soit romantique, que ce soit pas si précipité, je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'a l'épuisement, je veux t'aimer librement ... je t'aime ...

S Ce n'est pas avec cette déclaration que tu vas calmer mes ardeurs Jack", elle se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmure " je t'aime".

Après quelques minutes où ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tendrement. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de refaire surface dans le monde des vivants.

ascenseur du SGC

Jack été déçu que son retour à la base soit si banal

J Sam, un héros lorsqu'il revient d'une mission dangereuse ne revient pas par l'ascenseur, c'est pas marrant, dit-il la mine boudeuse

S Pourtant dans un ascenseur, il se peut passer plein de chose, lui dit-elle en se rapprochant

J Maudit soit les caméras de surveillance, je te préviens je ne vais pas me cacher pour t'embrasser, à vrai dire il n'est pas question que je passe du temps ici sans t'avoir dans mes bras, sauf quand j'irais voir le général

S Je crois que je vais aimer cette journée. Toi, moi, ne cherchant pas à se cacher, ça me plaît beaucoup. Quand au général, je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'armée pour ...

J ... je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi sinon je vais devenir complètement fou, et puis, j'avais prévu de le faire en rentrant de P3X253 de toute façon

S Quoi mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Sam ne put avoir sa réponse car l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Jack la prit par la main afin de montrer à la base entière à quel point il l'aimait.

SGC

Dans la base

Après leur sortie l'ascenseur, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle de débriefing pour informer le général de son retour. Bien sûr Sam avait vu juste, le général s'y trouvait pour mener les missions de recherche. Ils restèrent à l'écart, Sam sut que Jack attendait le bon moment pour que la surprise de son retour soit réussite. Elle sentit derrière elle que Jack se préparait à intervenir.

salle de débriefing

SGC

H Je veux que vous alliez sur P3X475 à la recherche du colonel O'Neill, interrogez tout le monde, homme, femme, enfant, même les animaux si vous voulez mais je veux quelque chose pouvant cibler les recherches.

Un des membres de SG9 intervint

.. Général, cela fait 2 semaines que nous cherchons et nous n'avons aucune piste, excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que cette missions serve à quelque chose.

H Sergent, sachez que je ne laisse aucun homme dernier moi, dois-je vous rappeler qu'en plus d'être mon second, c'est aussi un des mes meilleurs hommes, donc je maintiendrai ces missions jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve mort ou vivant, est-ce clair, sergent?

Tout à coup, une personne intervint:

J C'est trop d'honneur mon général, mais vous savez, vous pouvez dire la vérité, je suis VOTRE meilleur homme, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne le dirais pas aux autres, vous savez la jalousie peut faire de bien vilaines choses, dit-il en souriant

La salle fut plongé dans le silence, toutes les personnes présentes furent bouche-bée, leurs yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, Jack revenu, Jack revenu avec Sam dans les bras, Jack et Sam souriant. Ils crurent qu'ils allaient devenir fous. Au bout d'un moment Jack eut peur que le général fasse une crise cardiaque, mais celui-ci reprit des couleurs.

J Sam, je crois que ma surprise ne plaît pas

H Mon dieu Jack, je ...je... vous savez, j'adore vos surprises. Mais là, y'en a une de trop, voyant que les visages de Sam et de Jack se refermés, il continua, Oh non, je veux dire ... j'ai bien cru que mon cœur n'allait pas tenir, je suis ravi pour vous.

J A ce propos mon général, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous

H Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça fait quelque temps que votre dérogation traîne dans mon tiroir, dit-il en leur souriant.

Au dire du général, Sam eut les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Elle fut tellement chamboulée que ces jambes ne la tenaient plus. Voyant que Sam ne tenait plus sur ces jambes, Jack la rattrapa et voulu l'emmener au mess car il savait qu'elle ne s'alimentait presque pas mais le général demanda à un sergent de l'accompagner car il voulait parler à son second. Il fit entrer Jack dans son bureau.

H O'Neill je tiens absolument à vous donner tout de suite la dérogation mais surtout ne la perdez pas.

J Oui mon général

H Vous savez colonel, nous avons beaucoup de chance que vous soyez revenu maintenant, car je commençait à prendre des mesures afin que le major soit hospitalisé pour pouvoir la mettre sous perfusion afin qu'elle se nourrisse.

J Lorsque je suis revenu, j'ai aussi eu peur de sa santé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant, mon général.

H Je sais que vous allez la remettre sur pied, je sais que ça ne sert à rien que je le dise mais rendez la heureuse Jack, elle le mérite

J Compter sur moi mon général

H Allez la retrouver, en fait je vous donne 2 semaines de congés à vous 2. Je veux vous revoir en pleine forme, compris?

J Oui mon général, lui dit-il en exécutant parfaitement son salut militaire. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

au mess

Lorsque Sam pris son repas, elle remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure le mess se remplissait. Elle vue vit ceci d'une mauvais œil car lorsqu'elle relevait la tête, soldats tournaient la tête de l'autre côté. "Apparemment la nouvelle du retour de Jack a déjà fait le tour de la base, alors ils viennent m'observer pour avoir une quelconque information afin de lancer une rumeur". Elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier, après tout c'est leur journée de retrouvaille, ce n'allait pas être eux qui la gâcherait.

Alors qu'elle finissait son repas, elle laissa son esprit naviguer. Elle pensa à ce qui l'attendrait avec Jack: une vie merveilleuse avec peut être un mariage et une famille. Sam sourit à cette pensée qui lui semblait inaccessible, il y a quelque heures. Puis son esprit se focalisa sur la réaction de Daniel de tout ça, il va être tellement heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami, elle imagina l'interrogatoire qu'elle subirait lorsqu'il verra qu'ils sont en couple, elle en rigola d'avance.

au mess

Jack arriva au mess, où il fut surpris de le voir si aussi rempli, à vrai dire il n'avait rien vu de telle auparavant. Il rentra et beaucoup de soldats vinrent le saluer pour montrer à quel point ils étaient contents de le revoir. Après les avoir remerciés, la plupart des soldats qui se trouvaient au mess partirent. Il comprit alors que son retour avait suscité beaucoup de curiosité et il en été ravi. "C'est un accueil digne d'un héros" pensa-t-il tout content de lui.

Puis après quelque seconde, il remarqua Sam au fond. Il fut heureux de la voir manger, il remarqua alors qu'il s'approchait qu'elle était dans ses pensées et donc qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il s'approcha derrière elle, la prit par la taille pour se coller à elle et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

J Je vois que tu vas mieux, ma chérie, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

S Beaucoup mieux merci et puis comment est-ce que je peux aller mal avec toi, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Jack s'installa à côté de Sam.

S Je crois que toute la base est au courant de ta venue, vu le nombre de personne au mess tout à l'heure qui m'observait comme une bête curieuse

J Je sais, j'ai eu droit à la même chose dans les couloirs de la base et lorsque je suis arrivé ici.

S Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à ça pendant encore plusieurs jours, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

J Nous n'aurons pas à le subir puisque le général nous a donné 2 semaines de repos. Deux semaines où je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle. J'espère bien pouvoir te gâter comme une reine. Je serais à tes ordres prêt à exhausser tout tes désirs.

S A mes ordres !! Tous mes désirs !! Je sens que ces 2 semaines vont être très intéressantes, lui dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

J Pas 2 semaines, pour la suite de notre vie, lui dit-il en sortant la dérogation de sa poche pour lui donner.

S (les yeux brillants) Le général aurait dût nous dire qu'il avait cette dérogation à l'instant où il l'a reçu. Cela nous aurait fait gagner du temps.

J L'important maintenant c'est qu'on l'ait, ne laissons pas de place aux regrets.

S Oui tu as raison, on devrait préparer nos affaires pour aller à la maison.

J Faisons cela, mais c'est où la maison?

S (rougissant) Chez toi, enfin si ça te dérange pas, je ...

J ...Tu crois que j'allais te laisser rentrer chez toi pendant ces vacances, il n'en ai est pas question. Je t'emmènerais prendre tes affaires, mais après pas question d'y retourner, à part si c'est pour faire tes cartons, dit-il en espérant qu'elle ne le contredise pas.

S (souriant) C'est vrai à quoi bon garder une maison qui reflète une vie définitivement révolue

J C'est vrai, à quoi bon, lui dit-il en souriant. Bon on devrait y aller, le général a prévu un débriefing, après on se sera libéré

Ils se levèrent, Jack tenant Sam par la taille partirent du mess sous le regard envieux des soldats présents.

chez Jack

fin de journée

Lorsque Sam s'apprêtait à rentrer par la porte, Jack la souleva afin qu'elle passe la porte dans ses bras.

S Jack mais qu'est-ce que fais? Tu sais que c'est une tradition pour les jeunes mariés ce que tu es en train de faire.

J- A bas les traditions? Je tiens à marquer le coup de ton entrée à la maison pour la toute première fois

S Mais Jack, je suis venue chez toi des centaines de fois, dit-elle en rigolant

J Peut être mais pas celle de ton entrée en tant que couple, lui dit-il en l'embrassant, puis il la reposa par terre.

Jack parti en direction de la cuisine afin de chercher dans le frigo 2 bières. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit Sam devant la porte fenêtre, il vit dans le reflet de celle-ci qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il posa les bières sur la table basse et il l'entoura dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Jack rompit le silence:

J Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sam ?

S J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller et de m'apercevoir que tu es toujours porté disparu. C'est tellement irréel ce qui se passe depuis quelques heures. Je veux dire, pendant 8 ans rien ne nous était autorisé et d'un jour à l'autre, on est ensemble, on a une dérogation, on parle d'avoir un avenir commun, c'est assez déroutant tout cela.

J C'est vrai que ça va vite mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on espérait cela. Pendant 8 ans notre relation était au point mort et maintenant on veut rattraper le temps perdu, c'est normal. Et puis je te jure que lorsque tu te réveilleras, je serais avec toi, te serrant dans mes bras pour commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble.

Jack laissa Sam penser à ces propos. Il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se rendre compte de leur nouveau départ. Puis il la sortit de ses pensées afin qu'elle prenne un bon bain pour se relaxer pendant qu'il préparerait à manger.

chez Jack

Salle de bain

Sam se prélassait dans un bon bain bien chaud, elle avait réussi, par miracle à trouver du bain moussant à la lavande. Lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle se mit directement à imaginer Jack dans un bain moussant, elle en rigolait toute seule tellement la situation était absurde. Aurait-elle trouvé une preuve du côté féminin de son supérieur. Cette idée finit à Sam de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Après plusieurs minutes, elle réussit à s'arrêter de rire.

Elle décida, après une demi-heure de sortir de son bain afin de rejoindre Jack. Elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser loin d'elle plus d'une heure, elle avait encore trop peur de le perdre. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, elle se demanda comment cela ce serai passé s'il n'était pas revenu, elle était sûr qu'elle se serai enfoncée encore plus loin dans son esprit, elle pensa qu'elle aurait même pu s'enfoncer jusqu'à la léthargie.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant d'en bas. Elle se dépêcha de finir de se préparer, elle mit une robe blanche qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et qui mettait en valeur les yeux de Sam, de plus elle mit une petite touche de maquillage.

chez Jack

Alors que Sam prenait son bain, Jack prépara le dîner, puis il alluma la pièce à l'aide de bougies qu'il trouva. Cette soirée devait rester inoubliable pour sa tendre et chère. Il mit la dernière touche de lumière lorsqu'il entendit Sam descendre. Il l'attendit en bas de l'escalier, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était nerveux, en fait, il ne tenait plus en place, il aurait voulu courir à sa rencontre pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Heureusement il aperçut Sam et fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, il était cloué sur place incapable de dire un mot. Sam était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, on aurait dit un ange, un ange venant lui apporter bonheur et vie dans son antre. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant lui, il ne put lui dire qu'une seule chose " Sam tu es magnifique", sur un ton rempli d'admiration. Sam voyant dans qu'elle quel état elle mettait Jack, (elle) lui fit le sourire spécial Jack, puis l'embrassa en y mettant tout son amour.

Ils avaient passé une superbe soirée et espéraient qu'elle ne finisse jamais. Mais Jack vit à quel point Sam était fatiguée, alors il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la prit dans ses bras puis elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle dormait Jack la regarda, enregistrant les moindres détails de la silhouette de Sam. Il se dit qu'après toutes ses années, leur amour avait enfin triomphé et qu'il ferait tout pour que personne ne leur reprenne ce droit. Il comptait bien mettre tout en œuvre pour réaliser la vie qu'il avait imaginé pour eux et il voulait que ces projets se réalisent le plus vite possible, il avait déjà pensé à la demander en mariage le lendemain, il avait déjà acheté la bague il y a bien longtemps. Puis il se demanda si ce n'était pas un trop précipité car il savait que Sam avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses 2 semaines qui avaient était très dur pour elle, surtout physiquement, mais aussi pour qu'elle se rende compte de la chance qui venait s'offrir devant elle. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça, il lui suffisait de plonger son regard dans le sien pour être totalement à ses ordres, il avait même presque reconnu sur la "planète aux 2 visages" que les scientifiques étaient indispensables, mais cela il ne l'avouerait jamais à Sam.

Avant de s'endormir il chuchota : " Sam, je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, jamais", puis il s'endormit.

chez Jack

Sam se réveilla dans les bras de Jack, se sentant bien, heureuse, épanouie, elle savait que maintenant tout irait bien, elle savait que leur vie ensemble serait parfois difficile à cause de leurs caractère respectifs mais elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, et pour leurs caractères cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils se complétaient, la plupart du temps. Jack ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à son côté soldat et scientifique, elle savait que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle, c'était son charisme, son caractère, puis l'attention qu'il lui portait qu'elle avait aimée au fil du temps.

Elle senti que Jack commençait à se réveiller, alors elle l'embrassa dans le cou, voyant qu'il souriait elle continua en descendant, puis soudainement Jack la renversa, elle se retrouva sous lui.

J Major, on profite de la situation?

S Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon colonel, lui dit-elle d'une voix provocatrice

J J'aimerais bien voir ça.

S A vos ordre, Mon général ...

C'est ainsi que Jack et Sam passèrent la plus merveilleuse des matinées où ils purent se montrer leurs sentiments sans restriction.

Chez Jack

DING DONG, DING DONG

J Mais qui peut venir nous emmerder un samedi matin ? dit-il attrapant ses affaires en partant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Même en vacances, on peut pas nous laissez tranquille ?, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

D Jack, c'est tellement bon de vous revoir, n'est-ce pas Teal'C ?

T C'est exact Daniel Jackson, mais il me semble qu'on aurait dû venir plus tard, dit-il en voyant la tête endormie de Jack.

D Mais non, Sam sait que vous êtes revenue ?

.. Oui, je crois qu'elle le sait, dit une voix derrière Jack

Daniel fut surpris de voir Sam derrière Jack portant seulement une chemise appartenant à Jack. Il fut tout heureux qu'ils soient ensembles.

D Sam !! Alors ça y est vous êtes finalement ensemble, c'est génial, pas vrai Teal'C ?

T Je suis d'accord avec vous Daniel Jackson, mais je crois qu'ils aimeraient restés seuls

J Merci Teal'C de vous intéresser à nous, apparemment danny boy est encore plus aveugle que je le pensais, dit-il en regardant Daniel

D Oh oui, bien sûr, on voulait pas vous déranger, je voulais juste voir si vous alliez bien, mais apparemment c'est cas.

S Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Daniel, je m'occupe de lui, faites moi confiance, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Sam ferma la porte, puis plaqua son amant contre la porte

J Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

S Je m'occupe de ton bien-être, mon chéri, je n'aimerais pas décevoir Daniel, lui dit-elle avec ses yeux remplis de désir pour l'homme qu'elle aime.

J Aucune chance là-dessus, lui dit-il en l'embrassant

Il la souleva, puis partit en direction de la chambre.

FIN

Laissez des coms !!


End file.
